RWBY: Under The Red Hood
by EricBlair96
Summary: After his defeat at the hands of Batman, the Red Hood moves on to Vale in order to wage war on the crime lord Roman Torchwick and fellow vigilante Nightwing. Meanwhile, Ozpin has hired a young man named Jason Todd in order to train the students of Beacon in the art of hand to hand combat. (Post-crisis Red Hood/Nightwing)
1. prologue: The Docks

A lone white fang member leaned against the side of the warehouse he let out a sigh before pulling down his hood to reveal dirty blond hair and two fox ears, one of which looked previously stitched back together. he pulled his mask up and wiped away the sweat on his brow, Roman had been working them harder ever since that damn girl in the red cloak had stopped their last operation. he stretched and went to open the side door but stopped and listened turning back. footsteps, he was sure of it aiming his SMG-short sword hybrid slowly turning the corner of holding crate. nothing, he was stunned his ears had never led him astray before. He lowered his gun when a pair of padded-gloved hands grabbed his head and covered his mouth. the faunus pulled at the arm that was slowly turning his head, then something came into view, a crimson helmet with thin black lines that lead to eye holes with blank white eyes, eyes that he could have sworn he'd seen before. that was the last thought that went through his mind before the red helmeted vigilante twisted his neck with a sickening crunch as his bones shattered and he went limp. the vigilante stood over the lifeless body and looked down at the young man who's life he had just ended. "not worth a bullet"

* * *

"chop chop boys these crates won't move themselves." Roman Torchwick announced to the white fang members Adam had lent him for this assignment. roman himself was simply supervising the group as he didn't trust them to get the job done themselves, well not in the time frame they had to work with due to recent complications. As Roman continued to take count of the dust crystals three white fang members approached Roman who seemed to barely registered their presence addressed a tall faunus with round glasses over his face mask. "yes perry?"

"Roman we found cyan, he's dead." Roman froze for a second before carefully placing the crystal he was examining back in the pile and turning his full attention to the faunus.

"I'm sorry, say that again."

"Someone broke his neck we suspect that whoever did this is still in the area but we haven't seen anything out of the ordinary."

"I see" Roman spoke, "Be sure to let me know if you find anything..." Roman began to trail off as he seemed to be staring at something in the distance. "Perry?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Is that Bullhead supposed to be taking off?" Perry turned around and sure enough, the stolen helicopter-like vehicle was currently taking off with the White Fang members guarding it limp on the ground. "Take that Bullhead out of the sky!" Roman yelled to the troops who began to fire on the aircraft.

* * *

Inside of the vehicle, the red helmeted vigilante looked down at the men and women firing at him with contempt, these criminals, these terrorists, were stealing dust from all over vale why? He honestly didn't care what their plans where he just knew he was about to end it. One stronger blast from the group below caught the man's attention.

"Armor seems to be holding up nicely." The red helmeted vigilante spoke to himself in the same tone one would use to observe the weather. "Let's see how they compare." And with that, he activated the auto lock and pulled the trigger on the handle.

* * *

Back on the ground Roman aimed at the bullhead's cockpit but the front mounted Gatling-guns caught his attention when they began to slowly rotate.

"Take cover!" A Rabit faunus called out only a second before the weapons began to fire at the small crowd gunning down several of the soldiers. Roman quickly dived behind a nearby weapons crate, looking back roman was shocked at the ruthlessness of the intruder as they continued to fire even as the majority of the White Fang began to flee. Roman aimed his cane but before he could fire electricity surged from the airborne vehicle. looking around for the source of his salvation he noticed a man atop of a large crate holding a shoulder mounted cannon wearing a black full body spandex suit with a blue bird on the chest with black shoulder length hair.

"Never thought id be glad that Nightwing showed up." Perry grumbled out loud.

"There really is a first time for everything." Roman remarked deciding to take advantage of the situation. "Everyone fall back!"

* * *

Nightwing dropped the electric harpoon gun and watched the Bullhead. whoever was piloting seemed to be trying their best to keep the vehicle in the air but that wasn't going to happen the circuits where fried most likely beyond repair. Nightwing prepared his grapple gun to get on the vehicle but before he could the cockpit opened up and the man piloting jumped out, landed and gracefully rolled as the Bullhead Crashed into the warehouse. Nightwing stared at the red helmeted vigilante. the man wore a Dark brown leather jacket over dark gray tactical armor with a red bat-symbol spray painted onto the chest, his combat pants were a lighter shade of gray and had metal knee and shin protectors as well as black padded gloves. overall a deceptively simple outfit that seemed to offer a nice mix of mobility and protection.

"You know that was an Atlus military vehicle you just totaled right?" Nightwing stated leaping off of the large crate he stood on.

"I totaled it? you're the one who shot it with the big 'fuck you' cannon." the red helmeted vigilante rebutted whilst raising a large pistol at the other vigilante.

"Yes but you let it crash into a warehouse." Nightwing smirked leaning against a nearby crate. the two stared at each other both not moving an inch. "So I guess we've reached a stalemate."

"Yeah, no." the red helmeted vigilante fired at Nightwing who dodged the shot and pulled two escrima sticks out from their holster on his back and activated their electric ends swinging at the murderer who dodged each attempted strike without much effort. As Nightwing attempted to hit the red helmeted vigilante he found his left wrist was being forced to his right before a fist made contact with his gut and he fell to his knees. the punch was fast and strong, meant to knock the wind out of him which it succeeded in doing. as Nightwing looked up he found himself once again at the receiving end of what seemed to be a custom high-power pistol.

"Why are you even here, hood?"

"I prefer 'Red' actually, the hood part is sort of implied." The leather clad man lowered his gun and stared down at Nightwing, who returned the stare. "And I'm here because id like to put my new methods to the test in vale before I put them to use in Atlas."

"New Methods? you're killing more people than ever!" Nightwing snapped motioning to the bodies of former men and women of the White Fang.

"That's the point Dickhead. If I kill them and KEEP killing them the message should be loud and clear." The red helmeted vigilante turned to leave.

"What message? that you're insane?" He stopped in his tracks.

"No." The leather clad man turned on his heels and grabbed Nightwing by the throat pulling him up to his feet simultaneously pointing the pistol at his skull. the air was still as the two men look each other in the eyes almost as if they could see past the masks they both wore. the red helmeted vigilante lowered the gun only to strike Nightwing across the jaw knocking him out. "That vale belongs to the Red Hood!" The red hood stared at the unconscious body limply hanging, the only thing stopping it from falling to the ground being his grip. 'It's not like I can just leave him here if anyone comes back they might try and unmask him, or worse.' The Red Hood lifted Nightwing onto his shoulder and began to walk off. 'Come on Dick lets see that new high rise apartment you won't shut up about on Dustbook.'

* * *

well this is it, my first attempt at a crossover. this idea came to me while trying to get over my writers block for my other story that has nothing to do with Batman or RWBY so how I came up with this? I frankly don't know but I started it which means I now have to finish it...oh what have I done? unfunny jokes aside I don't have anything even resembling a schedule I simply write when I'm up to it so if I haven't updated in a while please know I will NOT abandon this story. All I ask is that you tell me how I can improve my writing.

Thank you for giving my story a chance.

TL;DR It will take months for me to update/Please help me be less shit.


	2. Welcome to Beacon

Robin lay on the ground his face swollen and bloody from the beating he had just received at the hand of the Joker and a stray crowbar. The teen looked around blankly his eyes eventually ending up on a blond middle-aged woman named Sheila Haywood she stared back for only a split second before looking away from her son. Whom she had handed over to The Joker.

"Now, now boy blunder." The Joker cooed, kneeling down next to Robin grabbing the boys chin and forcing the boy to look him in the eyes. "We aren't done yet. I still need to introduce you to the other side of DR crowbar. Hahahaha!" The boy didn't see the crowbar strike his chin, but he felt it knock two of his teeth out.

* * *

Dick Grayson woke up on his bed and sat up clutching his chest, the momentum of which seemed to stir some dormant pain in his skull causing him to groan aloud.

"Rough night?" The sudden voice caused Dick to jump and turn to see a man sitting in a chair next to the bed. The man was in his early forties with jet black hair he wore a simple black top with matching black dress pants, it took Dick a moment but soon recognized the man as his adoptive father Bruce Wayne.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?"

"Around three A.M. Alfred received a picture of you unconscious with a bruise on your temple. He informed me and I decided to make sure you were ok or at the very least still alive." Bruce explained calmly.

"And how did you find me?" Dick asked feeling his aching head to find it was not only swollen but was also bandaged.

"I found you in the same state you are now."

"So you found me in my underwear with my head all bandaged up?" Dick said with his standard wit.

"Exactly." Dick's head seemed to snap over to the older man. An action he instantly regretted. And the two stared at each other in uneasy silence.

"The Red Hood knows who I am and where I live?" Dick's voice had lost all sense of sarcasm and had adopted a low serious tone.

"It would seem so." Bruce replied with the same calmness as before.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch watched as the airship docked at beacons landing bay. The majority of passengers were students who had gone to Vale in order to go shopping or spend time with friends and relatives. Some of the students stopped to greet her while others tried their best to blend into the crowd and slip by unnoticed. After the majority of students were gone a young man stepped out. He stood at six feet tall and wore a plain black leather jacket over a simple white dress shirt. His pants were a pair of simple black dress pants, and his shoes were brown loafers. His short black hair had been combed over in order to give a more professional appearance.

"Good morning mister Todd. My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda greeted the man offering him her hand.

"Good morning to you too Glynda, but please just call me Jason." Jason stated Shaking her hand and giving her a small smile.

"I'll be sure to do that. Now if you would please follow me." She turned and began to walk towards the academy. She pulled out her scroll and began reviewing his profile. "I must say the things you claim are rather impressive for someone who did not attend a combat school."

"I had a good teacher."

"Well, I'm sure they would be proud to see you passing on what they taught you to others."

"I'm honestly not sure if he would be." Jason said chuckling "If you don't count me he's only had two students."

"Perhaps he wanted his students to be the ones to pass down his teachings rather than himself." Jason pondered on her statement and began to think back to his time as Robin Bruce had never given the impression that he wanted Jason to teach others, hell he remembered a story Dick had told him about when he tried to teach Starfire a basic technique and Bruce went off on him. Yet at the same time on the few occasions that Dick had decided to visit the topic of Nightwing acquiring a sidekick of his own had come up rather often.

"I... don't know. It was always hard to get a read on that man." Jason shook the feeling off and smiled once again at Glynda. "You know anyone like that?"

"Well..." Glynda paused as she approached the elevator door. "I suppose Ozpin can be that way at times, but you always know that he means well." She said before pressing the button. the door immediately opened and the two stepped inside before Glynda pressed the button to take them to the top floor.

* * *

"You're leaving? And now of all times?" Dick nearly shouted at Bruce who stayed perfectly still, but had an agitated look on his face.

"There is an issue with The Leauge of Assassins that I can't ignore at the moment." At the statement, Dick remembered Tim had actually told him about the current situation apparently Talia had lead Bruce into some sort of trap and claimed to have had a child with him. Tim and said child were apparently at each other's throats.

"And what about the Red Hood?"

"You are perfectly capable of taking care of him on your own."

"He kicked my ass just last night!" Dick shouted at the elder man

"Because you weren't prepared!" Bruce snapped back causing dick to jump slightly. "Remember what I taught you, watch your opponent everyone has their weakness. you simply have to find it."

"I..." Dick hesitated "Are you sure?"

"Do you truly believe I would leave you to take care of this by yourself if I wasn't?"

"No." Dick smiled at his mentor "I won't let you down Bruce"

* * *

The elevator reached the top floor and Jason and Glynda stepped out into the circular room and approached a silver-haired, middle-aged man sitting at the other end of the room. The man whom Jason assumed was Ozpin stood and walked around the desk to meet them.

"Greetings Mister Todd." Ozpin greeted holding out his hand.

"Please just call me Jason." Jason once again requested. Ozpin simply nodded.

"Jason it is then." Ozpin said before taking a sip of his coffee. "Now Jason I must say your resume is rather impressive." Jason smiled to himself, the truth was that resume was about fifty-percent bullshit. Any hint of an education was a flat out lie and the references were either paid off with money stolen from Bruce Waynes bank account or threatened at Gunpoint. But that didn't matter the important part was his combat skills, none of which he needed to exaggerate. "To put it bluntly if you are telling the truth I'd say you have yourself a job. All that is needed at this point if a simple test."

"What kind of test?" Jason said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry it should be no issue for you." Ozpin walked past Jason and Glynda "Glynda please call the students for an assembly." Ozpin turned to Jason with a sly grin on his face. "Class is canceled today, the teachers are needed for a meeting."

* * *

I feel I have to announce that due to this story distracting me from my other one (I'm not trying to play favorites this one is just easier to write for some reason.) I will not even start to write the next chapter for RWBY: Under The Red Hood Until I have finished/edited/published the next chapter for my other Fanfic I'm currently writing.

So yeah that's why you're gonna have to wait half a year for the next chapter.

As always please tell me how I can improve my writing or just call me a worthless hack with less writing talent than Hideo Kojima. At this point, I'll take what I can get.


	3. Initiation Part 1: New Faces

Jason stood at a cliff side staring off in the distance. He wore a dark brown vest with a hood attachment, a black long sleeve skin tight shirt, green combat pants, as well as metal forearm and leg protectors that reached just below his knees. As he stared at the vast forest below him he found that the site was honestly somewhat breathtaking. But for some reason he couldn't focus on it his mind seemed to be somewhere else. No Jason knew what it was, it was that he may actually infiltrate beacon academy. Well maybe infiltrate wasn't the right word, he wasn't going to spy on anyone there nor did he have a target located at the school. In fact the main reason for this choice was because he really had no skills outside of fighting and he needed a secure hideout for if- no when Dick found out who he was, and although he could have posed as a student there were two issues with that plan. Jason hated going to school and the bigger issue that student initiation was over a month ago. So this left him with no other option than to apply as a teacher and now here he was waiting to be evaluated on his physical abilities.

"I see you're early Jason" Jason jumped at the sudden voice behind him and after turning and reaching for his guns, he relaxed however when he saw the face of Ozpin as well as Glynda and three other what he assumed to be teachers. The Tallest one had Green hair and blue eyes which were slightly obscured by his glasses he wore a simple white dress shirt with two black bands one just above his right elbow and one below his left, a yellow tie, dark green slacks, and brown loafers. The second man Jason had yet to meet was only a little shorter than himself and although it was clear he still had muscle he was also a slightly round man. He had short grey hair that was brushed to the sides as well as a large well kept mustache. His crimson and gold colored clothes reminded Jason of a high ranking military officer with the overlapping flap and buttons used to keep the shirt together, his pants were the same color and his boots were brown and came up to his knees. The final new face was a woman who looked only a little younger than the round man and was just as tall, her long black hair had began to grey and lines had begun to appear on her face. She wore a yellow sleeveless turtleneck shirt showing off her toned arms and that although she was aging she was more than capable in a fight. For pants she wore black khakis and heels that gave her and extra few inches. "Jason these are the other teachers you will be working with besides Miss Goodwitch."

"Hello my good boy!" In a flash the tall green haired man was right in front of Jason surprising the young man. "I am Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck! It is my job to teach our students the great history of remnant and until you came along hand to hand combat." The man grabbed Jason's hand and began shaking it up and down at an uncomfortably fast pace.

"It's n-nice to meet you Doctor." Jason was doing his best not to rip his arm away from his soon to be co-worker as his arm began to feel as though it could be pulled out of its socket at any moment.

"Bartholomew let the poor boy go you'll break his arm." the woman interrupted causing Oobleck to come to a sudden stop and pull away quickly blurting out an apology that sounded more like one word than a proper sentence. "Sorry about that Jason, Bartholomew can't seem to control himself after a cup of coffee."

"Its really not an issue I've had worse believe it or not" Jason couldn't help but remember his first meeting with kid flash which resulted in more than a dislocated arm. "And what's your name?"

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Amelia Peach. I provide our students with knowledge on dust as well as give them a proper education."

"It's nice to meet you miss-"

"Please." she cut him off "Call me Amelia, I like to be on a first name basis with my co-workers"

"Amelia it is then." Jason said "My name is Jason Todd" Jason finally turned to the only one he had not yet been introduced to.

"Greetings Mr... Todd, my name is Peter Port and I show the soon to be huntsmen and huntresses of beacon how to properly fight the creatures of Grimm." The man leaned in a little closer and spoke in a hushed voice. "as well as tell them stories from my life from time to time, after all they won't learn anything if they're falling asleep from hearing about the same topic over and over again." Jason could understand that after all he personally hated being in school and the only reason he could stand Alfred lessons was because it was Alfred. The butler seemed to know how to make Jason agree to anything from helping with dishes to learning a specific takedown Bruce needed to teach him.

"Well with introductions out of the way Jason would you please step on the launch pad to begin your initiation." Jason walked onto the launch pad and after a few seconds was tossed into the air and into the forest below.

* * *

After Jason landed and started to get on the move he couldn't help but notice how nice of a day it was. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, Grimm were trying to kill him. Well four Beowolves to be specific, and like most things that had tried to kill him they were failing spectacularly. The first of the small pack lunged from a crouched position and clawed at his legs. Jason responded by pulling out his pistols diving over the monster and firing several rounds into its head killing it. He landed and immediately rolled under the second Grimm only to stand and face the the third. This Beowolf immediately swung at his head so he ducked before shoving the muzzle under the creatures chin and pulling the trigger causing the top of its head to burst open and black smoke to drift out. As the Beowolf fell to the ground and started to evaporate Jason realized he was getting tired of playing defense, so he ran at the fourth beast and shot at its arm and shoulder joints crippling it's upper body. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the second Beowolf was now charging at him with full speed. Quickly formulating a plan he jumped onto the fourth Grimm's Chest and kicked off it causing it to stumble. Jason smirked as the two beast's collided and fell to the ground. Reaching for his belt he pulled out an incendiary grenade and tossed it at them and watched as they went up in flames. After checking his surroundings for more of the beast's Jason pulled out and activated his scroll only to see that he still had over ten miles to go before he reached the location of the relic. And so he let out a sigh and started to walk.

This was going to be a long day, good thing it was also a nice one

* * *

Ozpin and the other teachers watched from his screen Jason was making good time simply shooting down any Grimm he came across.

"The boy is good." Port began. "His aim is true, his tactics are solid."

"His form could use work" Goodwitch interrupted as Jason kicked a Creep into a nearby tree before putting two bullets into the creature killing it.

"Come now Glynda you must admit he has potential." Peach came to the young man's defense.

"I know what he's capable of and so do the rest of you." Goodwitch began "He's a murderer, I honestly don't know why we don't simply call Bruce."

"Because regardless of what he is our students could learn a lot from him." Ozpin said "If he proves unsuitable to the position of teacher then we can let Batman handle him. But until then The Red Hood is under Beacons Protection."

"Oh this should be good!" Port said with excitement as Jason approached a large bipedal Gimm. "Are you up for a friendly bet Bartholomew?"

"Well that does sound interesting, what would you have in mind?" Oobleck said entertaining the idea.

"If Jason slays the Beast then all of next week you must wear a skirt while teaching." Oobleck thought for a moment before saying.

"Very well, but if he fails to kill it then you must shave your mustache." At this Port stammered and attempting to haggle with his friend.

"You two are children." Peach said with a laugh as she continued to watch the screen

* * *

Jason grumbles a curse at the sudden hostile presence. Until now his path had been rather clear with little to no incident. That was until now standing before Jason was a large Beringel stood in the clearing before him from what Jason could guess it was at least two feet taller than him and was covered in armor like bone. Jason approached the creature and upholstered one of his his pistols spinning it in his hand. "I guess I've got some time to kill." He said. The Monster noticed him and roared slamming its large fists both of which could easily hold his entire torso with room to spare. Jason just laughed and racked the pistol slide chambering a round. "This might actually be fun."

-A/N-

Well Crap I never intended to take almost a year on a single chapter but I have been rather up front about my sketchy update schedule. So im going to be upfront I have no excuse for being this late I just find it hard to focus on these things with everything else going on in my life. But the good news is I actually know how I want to do this so who knows maybe I'll actually start updating on a semi-regular basis? So im going to go for a chapter every two weeks but if there isn't a chapter by then I'll see you all in 2 years. As always Please tell me how I can improve God knows I need to.


	4. Initiation Part 2: The Offer

Jason rolled away from the Beringel's fist as it hit the ground where he was present not even a second ago. After taking a second to swap out his fire Dust for ice he aimed and fired at the Grimm that had began to charge at him. The Beringel seeming unfazed by the barrage of ice projectiles quickly closed the distance between itself and Jason and swung its fist at him but he Jumped back from the attack and added some flair by backflipping at the last moment. Flipping in mid air, he once again began to fire on the Grimm aiming this time for the joints and spots where its armor parted to allow movement. And thanks to his excellent aim he managed to hit his target with several ice rounds freezing the arm of the beast. This however didn't seem to faze it as it slammed its arms down and charging into him just as he landed. Being thrown to the ground by the force of the blow Jason rolled back onto his feet just in time to see the Beringel break free of the ice holding its arm in lunged to the side and fired once again but this time the beast reacted by holding up one arm to block the shots and reaching out with its other arm to catch his leg.

"Oh shi-" He was cut off as the Beringel swung Jason into the ground with a violent thud. It then lifted Jason -who had gone limp- so that he was face to face with the beast. He then smirked at it and said "Let's try that again." and before it could react Jason landed a open palm strike to its nose. This only seemed to anger the Beringel as it spun around one-eighty degrees roaring and throwing him through a nearby tree. Jason struggled on the ground for a moment but he pushed himself into a kneeling position before turning his face back to the beast. Pulling a small cylinder from his belt and pressing a button on the side of the device causing the top to glow a bright red. A beeping noise caught the beast of guard as it looked from side to side trying to locate its source. "Hey ugly!" Jason called to the beast once again. And as it looked to him he taped his nose in the same spot he had struck the Grimm But the Beringel too ignorant to understand Jason's taunt slammed its fists into the ground once again and began to charge. That is until Jason pressed the detonator and the explosion took its head off. It collapsed smoke spreading before it hit the dirt sliding a few feet until stopping in front of him and spreading away. Finally having a chance to breathe Jason relaxed against a tree and pulled out his scroll.

"Nine more miles, Shit."

* * *

As Dick examined the welt on his forehead he winced, the two and a half inch long lump was annoyingly sensitive with the lightest of brushes causing pain to shoot straight to his skull.

"Damn Red Hood" he grumbled reaching for his cabinet and opened it and pulled out a bandage and began to slowly and carefully apply it. Just as he finished putting it on his scroll went off. Turning to the device he saw that it was his partner Nero and quickly answered it.

"Hey Nero what's up?" Dick asked in a nonchalant way. The two young men had entered the Vale police force at around the same time 4 years back and ended up as partners and have been rather close ever since.

"Dick they need us down by the docks some serious shit went down last night."

"What? Its our day off what the hell do they need up for?" Just as the words left his mouth he remembered the dock was where he had encountered Red Hood, right after he slaughtered a whole bunch of White Fang members.

"I know I know but there was some kind of massacre last night, at least 20 Faunus are dead and a warehouse was completely destroyed." Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ok I'll be ready in 10 minutes can you pick me up?"

"Sure I'll swing by, want some coffee?"

"Yeah It sounds like it's going to be a really long day."

* * *

Jason was right it was a very long day although the walk across the forest had in reality only taken two and a half hours it felt much longer. Thankfully it was coming to a close as he was about to reach the ruins where the relic was located. Checking his surroundings for any more Grimm he was relieved to see nothing of note and he approached a single ornate looking pedestal with nothing on it.

"Looking for this?" A voice behind Jason asked. Unholstering his pistol and turning around he saw none other than Deathstroke holding a single chess piece, a black knight. As Jason aimed at Slade the mercenary held his arms up "Relax kid, I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to talk."

"Talk then." Jason said still aiming his weapon. "But make it quick."

"Someone rather powerful has taken interest in you kid." Slade said lowering his arms. "Have you ever heard of someone named Salem?"

"Can't say I have."

"Well Trust me she's someone who can help you get exactly what you want, Batman for example."

"What's the catch?" Jason asked narrowing his eyes.

"No catch, you work for her and you get rewarded. Don't work for her and...Well you'll find out."

"As tempting as that sounds I'll have to say no." Slade sighed and shook his head

"That's a real shame kid you could have done so much too." Slade then tossed the piece back at Jason who looked down at the "relic" feeling rather disappointed that he had walked all that way for a chess piece. Glancing back to where Slade had been Jason saw nothing but an empty clearing.

* * *

The observation room was tense as everyone stared at the screen Ozpin leaning forward and pulling out his scroll.

"Jason, the GPS has indicated you have acquired the relic please stand by a bullhead will be there shortly."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Ozpin?" Glynda asked as the headmaster took a sip of coffee. "Letting a criminal like the Red Hood sleep under our roof is bad enough, but putting him in charge of our students is something else entirely." Ozpin Took a moment to savor the taste of his beverage before standing and facing the woman.

"If what Batman told us was true then yes, I'd like to keep as close of an eye on him as possible. And if Salem really is after him it would be better for everyone if he remained under our watch " He paused to take another sip. The psychological profile Batman had prepared was quite extensive dating back to when batman first encountered the boy at crime alley in Atlas. "Besides as ruthless as Jason is even he has limits." At this Glynda sighed.

"I suppose you're right." She said begrudgingly. "However if he puts any of our students in harm's way I'll Make what he does to criminals look like a bad joke."

* * *

Look im not going to try and justify the 5 or so months I've spent not writing because I can't. Just know that im not abandoning this story and Chapter 5 is underway and even has a name!

Also no more deadlines I learned my lesson The next chapter will be here when it's done.


End file.
